The HEVC (High Efficient Video Coding) is a new video compression standard developed by the joint collaborative team (JCT) jointly established by ISO/IEO MPEG and ITU-T. Version 1 of the HEVC standard for single layer coding was finalized in January 2013, and officially approved by the parent body MPEG as MPEG-H and ITU-T as H.265. HEVC has a design goal of being at least 50% more efficient than the previous standard MPEG AVC/ITU-T H.264.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.